What Do You Want?
by JadeAngel1
Summary: What if she didn't feel like forgiving him??
1. Beginnings

What Do You Want???  
  
{[{[ A/N: This takes place after the episode "Kagome's Voice and Kikyo's Kiss" or after Manga #8]}]}  
  
She stared at him in awe. "What exactly ARE you looking for??" He glared at her. She stood her ground and fumed at him.  
  
"I've had it, InuYasha!!! I'm so sick and tired of being compared to that psycho witch!! And yes, I just did insult Kikyo!! I'm tired of it!! What am I?? Second place to her?? Is that all anyone sees me as?? Her stand- in??" Kagome broke off crying and let her bangs fall in her eyes.  
  
He watched as her tears fell and felt the guilt wrack his very soul as it had when he'd found out how Kikyo had died. He reached for her hand, but she jerked it away and her sobs began to grow in volume. InuYasha's ears twitched and plastered themselves to the top of his head in shame. He'd never meant for any of that to happen. The fact of the matter was, he hadn't kissed Kikyo, she had kissed him. But there was no way he could explain what had taken place to Kagome.  
  
She slowly backed away from him and headed towards Kaede's hut. She almost didn't hear the quiet begging of a whisper from him. "Kagome? Don't you trust me??" She turned to him and thought of one word to describe how she felt about everything, but before "osuwari" could come out of her mouth, he'd wrapped her in his arms and began to soothe her with his words.  
  
{{{ A/N:: Cliffhanger!!! Bwahahahahahaha!! Lol. R/R and I'll make the next chapter longer!!! Next chap: Will she forgive him or will osuwari end up coming out of her mouth anyway???}}}}}}}}} 


	2. A Cry

A Cry From The Soul  
  
{{{A/N: I'm not sure if I want Kagome to end up with Sesshomarou or InuYasha. Any ideas anyone?? Lets take a poll!!! C'mon!!! Give me 5 or more reviews and I'll continue with the third chapter!! Anyway, on with the story!!!}}}  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Kagome lay in her sleeping bag in Kaede's hut, thinking of the past few days. She still didn't quite know what to do about InuYasha. He had calmed her down, but that fire of jealousy and hurt was still there. She just couldn't let the fire simmer down. She wasn't perfect, no matter what Sango and the rest thought. She just couldn't keep acting like nothing was the matter. In fact, these days, she was so somber and quiet that Miroku hadn't even tried to grope her. He, instead, focused his attentions to cheering her up. He clowned around with Shippou, while, Sango created wonderful dishes, and then there was InuYasha. He sat in the trees and mulled over everything. Thinking about him only made her heart squeeze and her stomach drop.  
  
She had no clue where she stood with him anymore, and quite frankly, was beginning to not care. She had trusted him. **KEYWORD: had** She still trusted him to protect her physical body. Without that, he couldn't find the Shikon shards. But with her heart and soul...now that was a different story. She was pushing everyone away, nowadays, all except for: Kaede-baba, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. In fact, not even a week ago, she had adopted Shippou as her legitimate son, and was still filled with the glow of signing the parchment and scrolls. Shippou was ecstatic, and had opened that last chamber of secrets in his heart and had cofided everything to her. Nothing would rip Shippou from her.  
  
Kagome turned her head to the window and watched the sun rise into the pale blue sky. Getting up, she grabbed her shampoo and clothes and trudged toward the hot springs. She noted Sango stirring, and knew the young woman would be down in a few minutes. Reaching the hot springs, she stiffly undressed and dived into the deep pool. While the water was deep and it was steamy above water, underneath the surface, Kagome could see through the water as clearly as through a windowpane. She dived under several more times and when she heard a splash she floated to the top and swam to the edge next to Sango.  
  
They sat and soaked for awhile in silence until Sango stirred and turned to Kagome," You don't really like staying in the Feudal Era anymore, do you, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome started and began to tear," It just isn't the same, Sango. He can't and won't tell me the whole truth of what went on, and the light- heartedness that used to linger has vanished. I wouldn't even be here right now, if not for you, Miroku, and Shippou, my hitorimusuko!" she looked down as the tears filled her eyes and then she shook her head excitedly," Do you..do you think that we could go off on our own for a few months and tell InuYasha to go hunt Kikyou down?? I mean, it wouldn't hurt anyone and...," she trailed off, but still held the light of hope in her heart.  
  
Sango grinned, "You know, Kagome?? That isn't such a bad idea. In fact, we could go on one of those summer holiday things you say people do in the future all the time!! What are they called??"  
  
Kagome smiled. An actual Kagome "trademarked" smile, and said," A vacation, Sango. A vacation."  
  
{{ JadeAngel: So whaddaya guys think?? This chapter's not as long as I wanted it to be, but it's pretty long and it stops where it needs to...so remember!! R/R and the next chapter will be longer. And make sure to vote!! Ja!!}} 


	3. Let's Go On a Holiday!

Let's Go On a Holiday!!  
  
  
  
^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^  
  
"You, Wench!! How dare you go off with Sango and make plans of going on those "holidays" you humans go on in the future and leave me with the task of chasing after Kikyo!!" InuYasha fumed.  
  
"Is it such a bad task, InuYasha? I mean, you love Kikyo so much and adore the ground she walks on, so why does it bother you so much that you'll be stalking her? Is her smell worse than mine?" Kagome shot back.  
  
InuYasha stuttered as Kagome stood her ground and Shippou, Miroku, and Sango reinforced her words. He knew there was no point in going against all four of them, and being with Kagome these days just wasn't the same. He could sense, as well as smell, the difference in her attitude. She didn't seem the jovial, care-free girl he had known. It was as if she was weighted down with the sorrows of, not one soul, but two. He could sense more of a Kikyo-like attitude coming from her. Kagome was being over-taken by some unseen force, and for another time in his long life, InuYasha felt hopeless. He blinked and felt the tears coming to his eyes, and so, turned around.  
  
"Feh. It doesn't matter. This conversation is over. You and the other bakas can go on your holiday, Kagome. I'll go hunt down Kikyo, and I'll kill her." InuYasha turned around. "I'll kill her, Kagome. I'll kill her and I'll rip her heart out to prove that you can trust me, and that I love you." His eyes bore into her soul and she stepped back, slightly frightened. "Is it enough for you, Kagome? Is it enough for me to kill someone you know I used to love?"  
  
She cried. The tears welled up in her eyes as the sobs wreaked havoc in her throat and chest. She collapsed to the ground and let it all go. Everything she'd held in while they were traveling and playing like nothing had happened. She let it all go. After she had calmed down, she stood. Proud, resisting, and resolute, Kagome said the only thing she could. "InuYasha. You've already proven how I can trust you. You don't have to kill Kikyo. In fact, when you find her, bring her back to us. We'll find the rest of the shikon shards, kill Naraku, and then Kikyo can have the remnants of her soul back."  
  
Kagome then turned and faced her awed companions," Let's pack and then we'll leave." She then smiled at them and gathered Shippou in her arms. "Let's go on a holiday!!"  
  



End file.
